Unknown Until Further Notice
by dragonfly422
Summary: Theres something special about Sophia, can anyone figure it out before it's too late. couples L&S, S&S, and J
1. A Talk of Possession

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of wolf lake. It belongs to whoever created it and the many TV stations that used to play it.

" " Regular talking

' ' Thoughts

" " **Mind linking (wolf mind speech) **

A.N. Just thought you should know that by this point Willard is dead. I struggled with having him alive or dead and it flows better with him dead and Vivian as the Alpha. Ruby also lives in the Alpha house now down in the basement, which is like a mini condo. Against her will might i add. Vivian is still going to try to force Ruby into marrying Tyler. Some events are out of sequence with the show but it's just how the story is.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Chapter 1- A Talk of Possession

Sophia's P.O.V.

As Rusty finished cleaning the grill in the back he headed for the door calling behind him " Goodnight girls don't forget to lock up on your way out and see you tomorrow"

We continued cleaning in near silence occasionally broken by idle chit-chat.

I finally worked up my courage and asked Sarah " Can you tell me about the change?"

She looks at me and thinks for a moment before coming out with " Well, what do you want to know about the change exactly?"

"Well what does it feel like?" I asked

"I can't even begin to describe the feelings of the first flip, but there's exhilaration, and most importantly pain." Sarah said

" The pains that bad" I ask her

"Oh yea." she says

I think back to the other day when Luke had flipped and let me pet him, he had looked gorgeous in his pelt. When Luke flipped he had done it so quickly, it didn't look as if it hurt him at all.

" After the first flip does it get better? I mean, you know with the pain and all that" I asked her

She looked at me for a moment as if trying to find the right words to say finally she said, " Yeah, it does get better, much better. The feeling of your bones shifting is great it is a total rush. Its a really exquisite feeling, it's also a very hard thing to explain. It's like the first flip is a test and if you make it, the change brings nothing but pleasure. I almost didn't pass the test. Why are you so interested in knowing about flipping anyway, Soph?"

" Oh Sarah, you would have flipped with or without their help. Yea and no real reason, I was just curious," I replied.

" I'm just happy Willard was there when he was I was near the otherside I think." She said " Oh and don't give me that bull Sophia, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything and know that it will go no further than here. Now why do you really want to know about flipping?"

" Promise that this is only between us, it doesn't leave this room." After her nod of understanding I continued " Um… well you see I'm.. Well I think I'm getting close to flipping."

" What do you mean you think your close to flipping? How do you know?" She asked me in an excited tone

" Well, you see last night you know how I went out with Scott, everything was going great. But you know he's not really my type. Anyway we were walking down the street and Scott tried to kiss me the next thing I know I hear the screech of tires and Scott is thrown away from me. I look to see Luke standing in front of me eyes flashing, and he tries to pull me into the car. I got pissed off that he thought he could boss me around after what he did with Presley, and the next thing I know I had thrown him into his windshield. When I looked at Luke he had this triumphant look on his face and I caught my reflection in his window and my eyes were glowing. It was too much for me to handle and I took of running, the next thing I know I was at the station. I made my way to my dad were I broke down and he realized just how close I am to possibly flipping. Its not only this time that things like this have happened, I've leashed my wolf for as long as I could but she's finally finding a way out, and I'm scared Sarah. I'm a half breed it was supposed to be nearly impossible for me to flip and yet I find myself so close to it." I finished curling up on the edge of a booth.

Sarah looked at me and came over and hugged me.

"Everything's going to be okay Soph, I'll help you through this. I hate to make this worse but, the fact that Luke went possessive on you on your date is the males way of showing his intent to mate you, or if you would court you." She told me.

'Damn I thought this couldn't get any worse' I thought.

" It's about time to go home, we're finished here. You want a ride home?" she asked me

" Yea, if you don't mind" I replied

" So, today at school I noticed the absence of Luke by your side. Do you think last night was the reason?" Sarah asked

" Yeah, I think so, although I could feel him watching me the whole day its so damn unnerving he pisses me off." I said getting myself worked up.

"Calm down Soph, your eyes are glowing." She told me

We reached my house and I got out saying I would meet Sarah at school tomorrow. I walked up to the porch failing to see the glowing eyes in the bush watching me, and unlocked the door and re-locked it when I got in. I then made my way up the stairs and collapsed on my bed falling asleep instantly. My dreams were fairly calm and serene it might have been the scent of cinnamon and pumpkin, which permeated the room as I lay sleeping oblivious. Oblivious to the fact that the one who had been the cause of my agitation was in my room not only that, but he was lying next to me and was stroking my hair.

Luke was there for quite a time until he heard the front door open signifying that Sheriff Donner was home. With a quick peck to the cheek Luke left the way he came through Sophia's bedroom window. Hearing the Sheriff coming up the stairs he quickly flipped and took of running.

He wasn't a moment too soon because when he was off the roof the Sheriff had stepped into Sophia's room. The moment he stepped into the room he knew that Luke had been in the room and he didn't like it one bit. He was not happy that the teen alpha had taken an interest in Sophia. It wasn't like the interest was anything new the Sheriff had known about Luke's crush on Sophia for a long time, and after all these years he still didn't like the fact, because he always managed to hurt his baby. He went to the window closed it, pulled the blankets around Sophia and then gave her a kiss on her cheek before leaving the room, to go to sleep himself.


	2. Hearing Voices

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Wolf Lake. It belongs to whoever created it and the many TV stations that used to play it. Although I own the characters I created.

" " Regular talking

' ' Thoughts

" " **Mind linking (wolf mind speech)**

A.N. Okay I know that when you flip you are put in classes that teach you about pack life. But bare with me they will have classes with only pack members in it because this is my story so bleh :P

Thanks to lily, bjquadrato, and for showing me that there are still people interested in this story.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Chapter 2- Hearing Voices

Sophia's P.O.V.

Hearing a loud noise I was jolted into wakefulness. Sitting up I realized it was my alarm clock so I slammed my hand down on the off button. Laying back down to gather my thoughts before I got up for good, I thought about the conversation I had had with Sarah.

I then realized that I still had my diner clothes on, pushing my thoughts on last nights conversation to the back of my mind I gathered my stuff and went to take a shower.

Coming downstairs after my shower, Dad looked a little anxious.

"Is there something wrong Dad?" I asked him

" I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am that I haven't been a good father to you, with not noticing the change you are going through. I shouldn't have kept you from that life I did it to honor your Mother's wishes but I fear that may have cost you your life. When the change finally does take you like I know it will after the other night don't fight it honey just accept your wolf, and all should be fine. I can't bear to lose you and holding you from your wolf I fear I might." He said breaking down crying

I went to him and engulfed him in a hug "Dad I knew that you kept me from the wolven side because of Mom. But in a way it's good you did because I was freer than any other hill kid could hope to be. The only downside was the being picked on part. If and when the change takes me I will not fight for it will be my decision to accept my wolf, I would never want to leave you so take that out of your mind. Do you hear me?" I told him

He wiped his tears away and then looked at the clock jumping up he said " Now that this is out in the open and cleared up. I had better get you to school or you'll be late."

After Dad dropped me off at school, all that was running through my head was what Sarah and I had been talking about. About Luke making his claim on me, while I was on my date with Scott no less. The second I stepped foot into the building I felt his eyes on me. I can always feel him when he looks at me, with those beautiful forest green eyes.

'Oh gosh, I didn't just think that I'm still supposed to be mad at him.'

'But he still has great eyes and a gorgeous body.' Said a nagging voice in the back of my head.

"Excuse me…," said a voice calling me out of my thoughts.

I turned and seen a guy I had never seen before, he had sandy blonde hair and jade green eyes.

"How can I help you?" I said smiling

"I'm new here and I need to know how to find the administration office, could you show me where it is?" he asked

"Yeah, sure follow me." I said and I started walking

As we walked I found out his name was Sky and other such trivial things you learn about people when you first meet them. We reached the administration office and it was time to say bye.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Sophia, I hope we see each other again soon." He said giving me this predatory grin and then he stepped in the office and was gone.

'Oh, boy, Luke's very angry I could feel it moving off of him in waves.'

I chanced a look at him and sure enough his eyes were glowing as he looked at me, the look he was giving me sent a chill of pleasure down my spine. He started making his way to me, but I didn't want to deal with him so I hurried to class. A second later he walked into the class and sat in his seat (one up and three away from me), but before he sat down he spared me a look. He would have gone to me if the teacher had not been in the class, and for once I was grateful to the teacher for being on time. I was happy when Sarah took her seat next to me, she looked at me and gave me a concerned look.

"What, why are you looking at me like that?" I asked

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay after, what we talked about last night." she said

"Oh, yeah I'm pretty much okay." I replied but the voice in my head said 'You know you're more than fine you like that he wants you exclusively, because you like him.' The voice then proceeded to start singing Sophia and Luke Sitting in a Tree…

Another voice popped up too 'You're still supposed to be mad at him, not like him at all, did you forget what he did with Presley!' that shut up the first voice.

'My gosh I'm going crazy. I have two voices in my head. Am I schizophrenic, how would I even know? Hello, voices are you there?' I called out in my mind.

'Yeah we're here' they replied at the same time.

'Um, am I crazy or are you really talking to me and why are you talking to me?' I asked

'Of course you're not crazy dear we're very real, my name is Mina.' replied the first voice.

'You're not ready to learn the truth about us so we can't tell you yet, and my name is Selah.' replied the second voice

After my chat with the voices the bell rang signaling that class was going to begin. Scott came into class and took his seat in front of me, but not before giving me a smile, which I returned half-heartedly. The teacher began to write things on the board. She didn't get very far though, because the next moment the principal came into the class and called the teacher out into the hallway to talk to her.

The second she stepped out of the class Scott rounded on me "Hey, Sophia I was wondering since our date was interrupted;" he shot a look at look before continuing "maybe we could go on another?"

I looked at him and I could feel Luke's growing anger as he listened to what Scott was saying.

"Um, Scott you're a really nice guy and all but, you're just not my type." I told him

"But, I thought you were having a good time." He said with a confused look on his face.

'Could he be anymore clueless?' said Mina while Selah said 'Yea'

"I was just being nice, it was kind of dull." I said sheepishly

He looked crestfallen as he turned around, I kind of felt sorry for him. The teacher walked in the class after I started pondering if I had been too mean to Scott. Mina and Selah told me no, it was better this way he was after all an Ungulate.

'Wait, Ungulate? Where did that come from? I'm pretty much an Ungulate myself' I thought to them

' You are no Ungulate Sophia' said Selah said

Before I could pose a question to them Mina cut in.

' But that is all we can tell you at this time.' She said

"Class, we have two new students joining us today. I would like to introduce Sky and Riley. I hope you'll make them feel at home. Riley please go sit next to Diane, Diane raise your hand. Sky please go sit next to Sophia, Sophia raise your hand.

When the teacher said Sky I looked up and it was the boy I had me in the hallway. He gave me a smile as he sat down.


	3. Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Wolf Lake. It belongs to whoever created it and the many TV stations that used to play it. Although I own the characters I created.

" " Regular talking

' ' Thoughts

" " **Mind linking (wolf mind speech)**

Shout out to all those who have Story Alerted, Favorited, and Reviewed this story

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Chapter 3- Feelings

Sophia's P.O.V.

Sitting in that class was torture, I had Luke and Scott in front of me. Normally, this would be nothing new but Scott kept turning around and giving me the puppy dog look. You know the pouty almost pleading look, as if that would change my mind about him and me going out on another date. Then the new boy Sky wouldn't look away from me, he was sitting directly beside me and he kept on trying to lure me into a conversation with him. To tell the truth he and Scott were annoying me, I was trying to pay attention to the teacher but how could I when the three of them were distracting me. Oh yes, I forgot Luke didn't I, well he was glaring at Sky I don't think he saw Scott as a threat anymore because he had over heard the conversation that I had with him minutes before. He was extremely ticked off, I could feel it and a part of me reveled in it and another bristled at it.

' Remember he was with Presley that one night Sophia, don't forget about that.' Selah said to me and at that moment I realized one thing and that was that Selah didn't like Luke. All the negative feelings I have been feeling for Luke while being partly me were mostly hers, now knowing what her presence felt like in my head I could differentiate feelings.'

' Yes, but you have felt the regret that he has felt over that.' Mina said.

That was another thing that has been bugging me about Luke these past few months I have been able to feel Luke's emotions increasingly and frighteningly well. It was as if I was super sensitive to everything that had to do with him. When I was younger there weren't many people with prejudices against me since I was a mystery to most in regards to whether I would flip or not. So most of the pack taught their children to treat me as pack. So, in that way Luke and I were friends he was one of my best friends. Even at that young of an age I was somewhat able to tell what Luke was feeling. But as I've gotten older I have been able to tell and recently feel what Luke feels, better than ever before. It is odd and it is weird but now I've been able to read other people and there emotions. By read I mean that I feel like vibes coming from them and the subtle facial changes that people make seem all the more noticeable to me, lately it seems.

The bell rang breaking into my thoughts and I walked out of class looking for Sarah because she had been quicker to leave class than me. I needed to ask her what we had learned in class, because I had been distracted and I also didn't get the homework. I caught sight of her ahead of me.

" Hey Sarah," I called out to her.

At the sound of her name being called she turned around and when she caught sight of me she smiled.

" Hey Soph, what's up?" she said

" Where were you off to in such a hurry?" I asked her

" Oh, no where important just the locker room. I've got gym next but I don't really need to be there that early. So what's up?" she asked

" Um.. well I wasn't able to really pay attention in class what was the homework for tonight?" I asked

" Yea, I could tell that you were having trouble concentrating but then who wouldn't when you are constantly being bombarded with people trying to get your attention." She said giving me a knowing smile

That made me laugh because it was true. That was one of the things I loved about Sarah, she knew just what to say to make everything better.

" So, what was for homework? I don't want you being late to class because of me." I told her

" All we had to do was read Ch. 4 in the English book and answer all of the review questions at the end of the chapter."

" Thanks Sarah I owe you one" I said

"Whelp, I had better be heading to gym wouldn't want to miss out on any of the fun things that we get to do in gym or any of the fun times I'm going to have with those bitches." Sarah said walking away, don't you just love the sarcasm in her voice. She wasn't very fond of any of the females in her class and that's all that was in that class with pack they broke the classes into male/male female/female classes because the males were too aggressive and could hurt one of the females.

The next class that I had was algebra 2 after I left Sarah I had to hurry to class because I didn't want to be late.

" Well, well well look what we have here zoo bait out and about all alone." I heard the snide voice of the person that I hated the most, well next to Luke that is. I turned and sure enough there was the blonde bimbo in all of her skankyness.

' Where did that come from, did I just think to myself that Presley's a skank?' I thought to myself

'Well she is one.' came Selah's voice and Mina head nodding in my head (ok funny haha can you head nod in your head? Any way back to the story)

" Is little zoo bait afraid? Cat got your tongue? Are you not even the little bit upset that he's mine now?" She said looking as smug as ever, she looked as if she was going to add more to that when a voice broke in.

" Presley, that's enough. What have I told you about Sophia? As your alpha you are to listen and obey my orders." came Luke's voice he started walking no strutting to class, but before he was out of earshot he said. " Oh and about us that was a mistake and I don't belong to you and I never will. I have an interest in someone much better than you." he looked over his shoulder at me and gave me a smirk full of promises, that sent a shocked and pleased chill throughout my body where it settled in my stomach giving me butterflies. Presley huffed and walked away but not before telling me that this wasn't over.

I made it to class a second before the bell rang and sat in my seat once again the teacher was called out in the hall by the principal. I had a strange sense of déja vu.

' Oh no, I hope it's not Sky again' I thought to myself. 'He was cute and all, but I got the creeps from him.'

" Class," the teacher said walking back into class with a familiar looking brunette " This is Riley, I want you all to make him feel at home, now where to sit you." The teacher said as she began tapping her chin." Oh I know next to Sophia, Sophia raise you hand."

I did as told and raised my hand he made his way to the empty seat on my right; He flashed me a friendly smile as he sat down. In that instant I knew, that he wouldn't be like Sky, for which I was thankful. The teacher continued on with his lecture after he was sure Riley was settled in his seat.


	4. A Deal Struck

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Wolf Lake. It belongs to whoever created it and the many TV stations that used to play it. Although I own the characters I created.

" " Regular talking

' ' Thoughts

" " **Mind linking (wolf mind speech)**

oh AN: we are back tracking in time to see some of the thing's that are going on in Lukes P.O.V.

Chapter 4- A Deal Struck

Luke's P.O.V.

Beep beeep came the annoying sound of my alarm clock, I groaned out to my room lamenting my loss of sleep. I wanted to go back to my wonderful dreams of the doe eyed girl that had stolen my heart, but I knew if I didn't get up mom would come into the room and smell Sophia on me. Oh yes, her wonderful scent of apples and honeysuckle. I hadn't taken a shower the night before because I wanted to bask in it. I had long since decided that Sophia was to be mine nobody would tell me differently. My wolf even wanted her especially after that night that she threw me into my windshield. She hadn't even flipped and she was stronger than most of the females in the pack, that's what my wolf liked not to mention that her scent had a calming effect on it. So both my wolf and I were on the same page, we both wanted her for a mate the only obstacle in my way was for her to flip and the small matter of gaining her trust back after that Presley mistake. I was still beating myself up over that, how could I have let myself be seduced by that bitch?

So, I got out of bed and went through my morning rituals, then headed down stairs to eat breakfast with my Mom and Ruby. Now that was another thing, all Ruby wanted was to be with the human John. So, why was my Mom so against it? I knew that they would produce half-breeds but I was okay with that. They were in love with each other and I'm sure that John wouldn't mind staying here, with Ruby since she wouldn't be allowed to leave the town. But my Mom thought that she would be better off with Tyler Creed. Oh, that measly wolf pissed me off to no ends, all he wanted Ruby for was her power as the white wolf. I would and still will never allow that union to happen, I'd help Ruby escape before I let them force her to marry him. The only reason why she hadn't run again was for the sake of John's life and to honor our Father's wishes before he was murdered.

As I walked into the kitchen Ruby smiled at me that knowing smile of hers. At that moment I realized she knew where I had been last night and that she wouldn't tell my Mom about it. For that I was thankful, to her. I was banned from contacting Sophia after the windshield incident, I had a lecture on how she wasn't pack and how I had no claim on her. If only they knew the half of it. She would be pack soon; I would make sure of it.

" Good morning Lucas." My Mom said

" Morning Mom" I grumbled out at her still upset about her and Tyler on the day of my Fathers funeral. In a more upbeat tone I said "Good morning Ruby."

"Morning, how was your night Luke?" Ruby asked me smiling

" You know how my night went, you used to be a Hill Kid." I said smiling back.

We ate the rest of our breakfast in general silence, I headed to school after that. The second I stepped foot into the building I was surrounded by pack. They paid their respects and went about what they were doing, before I walked in. I headed to my usual place at the end of the hall with a perfect view of anyone walking in and out of the building. Sean and Randy flanking me..

" Dude, I heard what happened with your car the other night." Randy told me " Sucks that that tree branch busted your windshield."

I looked at him had it really taken two days for that to get out. My Mom must have kept it really hush hush then. She had also come up with a pretty good cover story for what really happened.

" Yeah, I know. I got it fixed already though so no big deal." I said playing the part of the ever so pampered wolf prince.

" My parents would have been pissed off, if that would have been my car. They wouldn't have been able to get it fixed that fast so you're so lucky." Randy told me.

I looked at Sean who had been quiet this whole time and found him staring off in the distance. I followed his gaze and found myself staring at Sarah, Sophia's only pack friend.

" So Sarah huh." I asked him

"Yeah," he said breaking out of his thoughts " but I don't think she looks at me in that way. She avoids me and I don't know why."

" Well she is a friend of Soph's, I could probably put in a few good words for you." I told him

"Sounds good to me except for one thing isn't Sophia still pissed off with you. You know for fucking Presley that night at the rave. Why would you do that for me in the first place what do you want out of this?" he asked me skeptically

" Yea, she's still pissed, but I plan on making it up to her. This will help me smooth things over with Soph, and if Sarah does indeed have feelings for you then all the better. All I want in return is for you to help me keep Presley away from me." I told him

Not a minute after that left my mouth did Presley come walking into the school building and when she seen me she started sashaying her hips while walking to me. She latched herself to my arm and started rubbing herself on my arm. Days before this I would have thought this was sexy, but it was just annoying to me now. I tried to get her off my arm but she wouldn't let go.

" Get off of me Presley." I bit out at her.

" Luke," she said in her whiny voice trying to sound cute " why are you being like this? I could help your relieve some of that tension that you have built up, since last time." Her voice deepening trying to sound seductive at that last part and her hand started working down my chest.

I grabbed her hand stopping it while I ground out " Don't! Presley, you're annoying me, let go!"

" This is because of zoo bait isn't it?" she said sounding pissed off

" As your alpha, command you to let me go, and you are no longer allowed to talk to Sophia unless you are given permission. Do I make myself clear?" I told her. At that she let me go nodded and huffed away.

I turned to Sean who had been watching Presley and me with amusement. I was so busy looking at Sean's amusement I missed the forlorn look in Randy's eyes.

" So, are you interested in what we were just talking about?" I asked him

" Yeah, I am if you can make things better with Sophia it would be to my benefit with Sarah. You would be hanging with Sophia and Sarah would most likely be around and you would be able to put in a good word, plus this thing with Presley will be amusing for me." Sean said

We went back to the comfortable silence that usually fell between us as I surveyed my turf. That's when I felt it, she was coming and really soon. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face, as Sophia walked through the hallway doors. I knew that she knew I was there because she stiffened and her head cranked to the side as if she was going to turn, but thought better of it. She started walking in the opposite direction, when a strange human walked up to her. They walked away down the hall towards the administration office and all the while, I felt anger rising in me. He was making her laugh and brushing up against her "accidentally." When they parted I didn't like the look that he gave her one bit, I was fighting to hold my wolf back. It wanted out and to tear the boy to shreds, I could feel my eyes glowing and at that moment Sophia turned and looked at me. She was mine why couldn't she accept this; I've never wanted anything more in my life.

My body started moving toward her, before I even realized that I was moving. She seen me and hurried to get into class before I could reach her, and she made it. I would have still gone to her had the teacher not been there. It was a surprise that the teacher was early, because this teacher never was early. "Always getting lost on the road of life" was her excuse every time she came through the door. I went to my seat, but not before looking at Sophia. Sarah walked into class when I turned back around and she started talking to Sophia. They were talking about Sophia because Sarah asked Sophia if she was okay after they had a talk.

'I wonder what could be wrong with Sophia and what they talked about?' I sat there thinking to myself.

The bell rang and the last of the students came walking through the door including that human boy Scott. At the thought of that boy trying to kiss my Sophia, I almost couldn't hold back the growl that wanted to come out. The teacher began writing things on the board although she didn't get very far before she was interrupted by the principal who asked to see her in the hall. When the teacher left that human boy turned around and asked Sophia to go on another date, since their other one had been interrupted. At that I smirked to myself happy with what I had done. I almost laughed when he shot me a look. My smirk grew larger, when Sophia told him that he was dull and that she was being nice, and that he just wasn't her type.

The teacher walked in and she wasn't alone, there were two males with her. One of them was the boy that had been with Sophia in the hall.

"Class, we have two new students joining us today, I would like to introduce Sky and Riley. I hope you'll make them feel at home. Riley please go sit next to Diane, Diane raise your hand. Sky please go sit next to Sophia, Sophia raise your hand." The teacher said

'So. the male's name was Sky. I don't like him at all; he's got a bad vibe coming from him. It kind of reminds me of what I feel when I'm near Tyler Creed. First he was flirting with Sophia in the halls, now he's sitting next to her. He had better not try anything with her. I don't like the way that he smiles at her. It's way too predatory to my liking I'm only allowed to look at her like that

Yay, a chapter from Luke's perspective. Next chapter will also be in his perspective he's getting jealous woooooh baby : )


	5. Chew Toy Or Not?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Wolf Lake. It belongs to whoever created it and the many TV stations that used to play it. Although I own the characters I created.

" " Regular talking

' ' Thoughts

" " **Mind linking (wolf mind speech)**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Chapter 5- Chew Toy or not?

Luke's P.O.V.

During that entire class I could feel Sophia's rising discomfort and it annoyed me that she was feeling like this because of the Ungulate and the new kid. They kept on taking glances at her and I could steadily feel myself getting angry, not so much at the ungulate as the new guy. Who did he think he was coming into my school and trying to hit on my woman!? Not only that but he was the main focus of Sophia's discomfort. (Oh yea like he had nothing to do with it haha.) He was looking at her nonstop and it was really pissing me off, he also kept on trying to draw her into a conversation and it was adding to my anger.

I was trying with all my might to not just jump out of my seat and use this boy as a chew toy. My inner wolf wasn't at all pleased either and had many choice thoughts in regards to the new boy. I had to lay my head in my hands because if any ungulate were to look at me they would probably be frightened by my bloodthirsty golden eyes and longer than normal canines.

Finally the bell rang and everyone began filling out of the class the two new guys met up outside of the door and Sky watched Sophia walk out of class.

I mindlinked to the hill kids that they were to watch the new guys in school. It was a command that they were to follow and report anything out of the ordinary with them.

I hadn't really paid attention much in class but that didn't matter because I could get the homework if I chose to do it from someone else.

I started walking down the hall headed towards the gym because I had PE next when I heard Presley say " Is little zoo bait afraid? Cat got your tongue? Are you not even the little bit upset that he's mine now?" now that got me mad what had I told her earlier.

" Presley, that's enough. What have I told you about Sophia? As your alpha you are to listen and obey my orders." I told her as I strutted to class, but before I was out of earshot of them I said. " Oh and about us that was a mistake and I don't belong to you and I never will. I have an interest in someone much better than you."

With that said I looked over my shoulder at Sophia and gave her a smirk filled with promises for her. The look that Sophia sent back pleased me, because she understood exactly what I had meant with that smirk.

Presley then huffed and started heading in the direction that I was because all the hill kids had PE together. The class was just split into male and female, which made a lot of sense considering that pack males had more muscle and strength and could accidentally hurt a female.

As I suspected Presley caught up with me and immediately latched herself to my arm, which I then had to fling her off. " Presley what did I tell you about doing this it is annoying." I told her

Undeterred she went back to my arm and said in that whiny voice of hers " But Luke, I thought you liked it when I did this well you used to until zoo bait came into the pict…"

She didn't even finish before she found herself slammed into the wall next to her. " What did I tell you about calling her that and I never liked it you were just an easy lay and that's all you will ever be." I growled out to her and I was pleased that I seen both fear and anger in her eyes as well as a little hurt.

'Good maybe now she won't be all over me anymore.' I though to myself as I dropped her and I didn't look back made my way to the locker rooms to change into the PE uniform.

PE was pretty uneventful we played volleyball and through the constant smacking of the ball I was able to let out some of the frustration and anger I had been feeling earlier. It was also amusing to me that Presley had been glowering at me the whole time.

I then went to the locker room and changed back into regular clothes. Sean and I made our way to the cafeteria because it was lunch at this time. This perked me up because I would get to see Sophia

" Dude, what happened between you and Presley because she hasn't stopped looking at you like that since PE." Sean said looking at the right side of the cafeteria. I followed his gaze and found myself looking at Presley who was still glowering at me. I growled out at her loud enough for the hill kids to hear but no one else. When I did that I was glad to see her eyes drop in a sign of submission.

After that the public mind link went crazy with the Hill Kids talking about what had happened to make me irritated enough with Presley to make her submit.

I then relayed what happened to Sean on a private mind link, which soon had him busting up at what I had told Presley about being easy.

" **I wouldn't look so happy, if that worked in getting her off my tail who do you think she'll go after next. Hmm"** I told him enjoying the look off discomfort and the groan that he sent me.

" **Damn, why do I have to be your beta? I don't want her coming after me now."** Sean groaned out to me while I just smiled at him.

Then I felt it. She was near, I seen her walk with Sarah through the cafeteria doors and then our eyes met. It sent a thrill throughout my body but then she tore her eyes away from me. I was left with a desolate feeling and I wanted nothing but to go to her but, all my head told me not to. For once I decided to listen for there would be plenty of time to get on Sophia's good side I just needed to figure out exactly how to go about it.

So I spent the majority of lunch scheming on that very subject.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I'm still not sure if I want Presley to give up that easy and move on to Sean or if she will seek revenge for her bruised pride and go after Soph, Decisions decisions. What say you reviewers?


	6. Meeting a New Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Wolf Lake. It belongs to whoever created it and the many TV stations that used to play it. Although I own the characters I created.

" " Regular talking

' ' Thoughts

" " **Mind linking (wolf mind speech)**

A.N.- Thanks to all those who have reviewed and favorited or alerted this story since I last updated, I haven't given up on this story. Life happens and takes me from my writing sometimes, but here is a new chapter finally. I'll try my hardest to get the next ch out within the next few days

Chapter 6- Meeting a New Friend

Sophia's P.O.V

It was such a relief when Mr. Brown the math teacher introduced Riley. Maybe now I would have an uneventful class for a change. I wasn't one to enjoy too much attention, and for some reason that's all I found myself with these days. Bathed in the spotlight of Luke's, Presley's and now Sky's attention.

' Can my life get anymore hectic right now? Ugh.' I thought as allowed my head to fall on the desk.

" Hey are you okay?" came a voice to my right

I looked up and realized three things simultaneously the first was that I had said Ugh out loud and the second was that Riley had heard me and the third was that Riley's eyes were a gorgeous hazel color.

" I'm fine just a little stressed, but nothing to worry about." I told him giving him a reassuring smile

" Alright class." Came the voice of Mr. Brown " I would like for you to get together in groups of two with the person sitting next to you. I would like you to get problems E 4-22 done by the end of class."

Looking to my left there wasn't anyone, but on my right was Riley. " Well, looks like we're going to be partners Riley." I said

" Yeah, we should get started. I don't want to have to finish this for homework." Riley said

I found that we worked well together, which was a godsend because I wasn't that good at math to begin with. Having to do this on my own wouldn't have been my ideal class, but I would have done it regardless. But Riley did his own share of the work; I learned a great deal about him just working with him. Such as the fact that he left a girlfriend where he came from and we shared some hobbies such as hiking. The only thing that he didn't want me to know was where he came from, he said he didn't want me to judge him from it. Which made me curious, but I knew when not to pry.

The bell rang and I started packing up my stuff and said bye to Riley as he made his way out of the class.

' I like him.' Both Selah and Mina said

' Wow that's a first, both of you agreeing on something. There's just one minor problem if either of you want to get together with him. Luke.' I said back to them

' I don't like him like that.' Selah replied

' Then in what way do you like him?' I asked confused

' Like family' Mina stated as if I should have known.

' Oh, ok.' I replied still confused but Ietting the subject drop. I started to slowly make my way towards the cafeteria. When I was half way there I noticed that both Riley and Sky were talking and facing the direction of the cafeteria.

' I wonder if they know each other or if it's just a mutual I'm new your new let's be friends kind of thing' I wondered to myself as I passed them.

I made it to the cafeteria to find Sarah waiting for me.

"Hey" Sarah said noticing me, "come on let's go eat I'm starving."

The moment I stepped foot in the cafeteria I felt him. I looked up and our eyes met the look he was giving me sent a pleasant shiver down my back.

' Snap out of it Sophia! Your mad at him remember' Selah shouted at me

That interruption was enough for me to get a hold of myself and tear my eyes away from him. 'Why is it that anytime our eyes meet there was this electric feeling that shoots throughout my body and settles into a liquid warmth in my stomach?' I though to myself

' It's because you're meant to be together.' Mina said

Sarah and I made our way through the cafeteria tables to our spot, as we were about to pass a certain table I felt a murderous aura directed at me. Looking in the direction of the feeling I found myself looking at Presley whom seemed to be unusually more angry than usual and was looking directly at me as if I was the cause of her anger. I just shrugged it off and continued working my way through the mass of people in the cafeteria. Finally we reached our table and sat down and ate our lunch, Sarah filling me in on what had happened in gym.

" So, something major happened between Luke and Presley. All during gym she kept glaring at him, she was so pissed off. He must have said something or done something that she didn't like. Everyone was talking about how it had something to do with you. Now spill did something happen?" Sarah said

I then proceeded to tell her what had happened in the hallway. To which she seemed puzzled and then looked off into space and started blushing.

" Sarah why do you seem confused and why are you blushing?" I asked her

" Ok, for the first part of the question it doesn't seem like that was anything to much for Presley to not get over. So something must have happened after she followed him to class. " She then stopped talking purposely avoiding answering the second part of the question.

" Sarah, why were you blushing?" I asked her in a sly voice

" Um..I was.." she said that last part so quietly I didn't hear her

"What?" I said confused

" Iwasstaringatsean." She said in one big breath

" What was that I couldn't understand you?" I said amusedly because I did understand what she said I just wanted her to say it clearly

Sarah leaned over to my ear and said in a clear quiet voice " I was staring at Sean,"

She then pulled away and started blushing again.

" So you like him?" I asked her

She looked at me and opened her mouth to say something, but the bell rang cutting off whatever she was going to say.

' Saved by the bell Sarah. Oh well, next time I'll get you to admit you like him.' I thought to myself

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly and soon I found myself at the dinner.

A.N. I have decided that Presley will in fact give up on Luke…hahahaha yea right like she'd do it that easy. She's going to try to make Sophia's life a living hell and Sophia might just snap and beat the crap out of the skank ( hoorah says the fans) hahah yup just a preview of something that shall happen in some unknown chapter. : D


	7. Calling Mommy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Wolf Lake. It belongs to whoever created it and the many TV stations that used to play it. Although I own the characters I created.

" " Regular talking

' ' Thoughts

" " **Mind linking (wolf mind speech)**

A.N.: I know I said I'd try to have this out in a few days but life happens as you all know but here it is and since I'm a nice person I'm going to give you two chapters this week :) yay

~*~0~*~ ~*~0~*~

Chapter 7- Calling Mommy

Riley's P.O.V.

As I was getting ready for bed after my first day in Wolf Lake I decided to call my Mom to check in with her and tell her how the first day had gone and my initial thoughts on the chosen one. I was about to call her when the bushes outside my window rustled and a wolf came padding out of it, seeing it and deciding it would be safer to text her on the phone, she had given me before leaving town. I hoped she was awake other wise I'd be waiting on a response for a while.

Finally I text her saying " Mother, are you awake?"

Her reply was instantaneous

" Yes, I am son. How was the first day there and you know what I want to hear."

I started to text back " The first day was fine I have managed to stay under the radar of the teen alpha. I have also befriended the chosen one, through a class we share. She seemed to like me well enough as we were talking. Sky on the other hand."

But I thought on all I wanted to tell her and it seemed to much for a text message so I texted her saying instead " I'm going to email what you want to know."

"Okay." Was her reply

I opened up my computer and logged onto my email account and started typing out what I had started to text her and then continued on where I had stopped talking about Sky. " Sky on the other hand came on way to strongly to her and it has made her wary and uncomfortable around him. I witnessed her wariness as she seen him in the hallway after a class they had together she was skittish when he walked by her to come tell me something. Which isn't good he needs to be more understanding of her feelings and start a friendship before anything else can be started or initiated."

I then sent the email to her and waited not even five minutes before I got a response from her, when I opened it, it said." Good for you on forming a friendship with her and as for the Sky thing you are right in your thinking and thoughtfulness when it comes to her. I want you to instruct Sky on how he should act around her and he must tone down his advances and apologize to her before any kind of bond of friendship turned to something more. Tomorrow I shall have a clan meeting and finally let everyone in on the chosen one. There is much preparation to be done before the meeting so I must bid you goodnight my soon we'll talk again soon."

After reading that I turned off my computer and layed down in bed and thought about the best way to go about advising Sky on how to act and treat the chosen one. In a small corner of my mind my conscience was trying to claw its way into my mind it was speaking about how wrong this was to have Sky as the one to bring her to us. Although I squashed that thought and relocked those thoughts. It wouldn't do any good to dwell on sad thoughts like that for it would happen with or without me, my mother wanted the chosen one and she would find a way of getting her.

With that last thought I drifted into a dreamless slumber.

~*~0~*~ ~*~0~*~


	8. Scheming

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of wolf lake. It belongs to whoever created it and the many TV stations that used to play it. Although I own the characters I created.

" " Regular talking

' ' Thoughts

" " Mind linking (wolf mind speech)

A.N.: alright as promised a second chapter :D it's a little on the short side but a needed chapter

~*~0~*~ ~*~0~*~

Chapter 8- Scheming

In a wooded clearing a large group of people were in a circle around a bonfire, not a sound was heard but the chirping of crickets the sound of a gentle breeze and the crackle of the fire consuming its wood food, until someone broke the silence.

" Thank you all for coming to this meeting, I know many of you are wondering why I have called you all here. Well the one has been found…" said a woman with red hair and pale blue eyes.

At this a great murmuring spread throughout those gathered in a clearing. The woman seemed annoyed with the interruption, when before she could act on her feelings someone from the crowd asked her a question.

" How do we know that it's really the one, she was said to have been killed with the blood traitor? At least that is what you have told us." Said a man with black hair and brown eyes in a condescending tone.

When the man spoke, the woman seemed to become angry. As she was about to speak and act upon her feelings, she was once again interrupted.

" Aaron who are you to once again question Darcy, as the daughter of our late king she is the one in charge. So show her some respect!" Stated a girl with blonde hair and gray blue eyes with an angry tone.

" Catriona, it's easy for you to say that since you and Riley are practically mated, speaking of Riley where is that boy? I also noticed my dear cousin Sky absent," Aaron said, no more like spat out.

" My personal life is none of your business, Aaron!" yelled Catriona

Before Aaron could fully start an argument Darcy interrupted them.

" Cat it's okay, you don't need to say anything to defend me. However Aaron it was told to me by the enemy that she had been killed with my sister. It appears, that mongrel deceived me, as the signs have started to appear. What's even better is that they appear not to even know the girls worth from what Riley has reported to me. They see her as just a half- breed, no one but that mongrel even knew what my sister was. Riley and Sky have been undercover in Wolf Lake. They have started school with her, and have been watching her. It appears her powers are starting to manifest, according to what I've been told. Soon Sky will put our plan into action, and get her to fall in love with him. " said Darcy.

'Excellent all plans are going according to plan, soon her powers will really start to manifest and soon my niece will be where she belongs and we will prosper once again.' Darcy thought

When she finished the crowd was filled with an excited hum. Soon they would be a great and terrible force to be reckoned with. They would be strong enough to end the wolf clan once and for all. If only they knew their great mother was watching and listening to their scheming.


	9. The Mother and Father

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of wolf lake. It belongs to whoever created it and the many TV stations that used to play it. Although I own the characters I created.

" " Regular talking

' ' Thoughts

" " **Mind linking (wolf mind speech)**

A.N.: This chapter is kind of short, but it needs to happen so yea.

~*~0~*~ ~*~0~*~

Chapter 9- The Mother and Father

" They are ruining everything!" Came a yell from a woman with silver hair and dark purple eyes.

She had just finished looking into a pool of water within a pillar. What she had seen was not to her liking, and she would have to fix that. Before, she could begin to think of anything her thoughts were interrupted.

"My lady is everything ok?" Asked a servant who was cleaning nearby.

" No, it's not alright go fetch Ashwin, Orion." Came the reply

As the servant Orion went scurrying out the door, the woman went back to staring into the pool of water, glaring at what she saw. A moment later Orion came into the room followed closely by a man with midnight blue hair so dark that it was almost black and bright silver eyes. Orion bowed before the woman, whom acknowledged him and dismissed him. The man strode forward as Orion left the room.

" What is so urgent that I was to be called upon Shashi?" called the man

" You told me to keep you posted on all that happens with the chosen one and those connected to the chosen one, Ashwin." She chided him " The Big Cats have already begun to make their move in gaining the chosen ones trust."

At that news Ashwin looked more interested in what was being said to him.

" Is there anything new with the chosen one herself or her soul mate?" he asked her

" Her Two halves are starting to make themselves known to her, I would say she has about a month before her powers start to manifest. As for her soul mate he's beginning to take a more active interest in her, which is perfect for us. The Wolf Pack still has no clue as to how special she is. Which needs to change, you must visit with Sherman."

" I have always liked that particular conduit, he is quite amusing. What exactly are The Big Cats planning?" Ashwin asked

" The current leader has sent her cousin and another boy to infiltrate the town and starting school with her. Their hope is that they will be able to gain her trust and have the boy get her to fall in love with him." She told him

Sharing a look with her Ashwin asked, " What should happen should they fail in that endeavor?"

" At this point your guess is as good as mine but more than likely they would find a way to force her to their side. Which will probably have to happen if they get their hands on her because her heart and soul have already chosen another even if her head doesn't wish to acknowledge that fact. She will love no other as she will love her soul mate when she comes to accept it just as he won't love another when she has accepted him." She turned to him with a melancholy smile and continued, " I still can't believe that we had any kind of hand in making The Big Cats, my heart. That was the biggest mistake we've ever made. Where did they go wrong, the Wolves have stayed true to the rules we have set upon them." Shashi said

" I think it is about time that her protector, begins to awake to his true self, my love. He is already in her life. We must meddle a bit, I'm afraid he must awake and there is only one way now. I must now go and pay Sherman a visit," Ashwin said

"I understand that it must be done, you do what you have to and I will make things happen on my end with the true mate. I just hope that the chosen one chooses the right side." Shashi said

" It's finally time beloved, she will choose the right side I know it. The Big Cats can try to influence her to their side but she will go with her soul mate. She will choose the wolf side, for it is the life that she knows and belongs in." Ashwin said walking up to her and hugging her from behind peering into the water from over her shoulder.


	10. Homesickness

Disclaimer: Wolf lake is the property of the creators of the show and the TV stations that it has been played on. Although it is my own to do with within the confines of this story (mwuahaha*coughcough*hahahaha) I think you get the picture : D.

" " Regular talking

' ' Thoughts

" " **Mind linking (wolf mind speech)**

~*~0~*~ ~*~0~*~

Chapter 10 – Homesickness

Riley's P.O.V.

' Sitting in this back porch overlooking this unfamiliar land make's me yearn for home again, For family, For Cat, ' at that last thought a swift sadness plagued my being

" **Riley stop it, there isn't any time for these feelings!" **came a sudden voice in my head, from a person I would rather not deal with at the moment.

" **Sky, I can feel however I want to!" ** I reply back pissed off at him for how he's been trying to get Sophia's attention and the fact that it has drawn needless attention to us.

'Honestly who would be attracted to someone, they have just met who shows such blatant interest in them? Really, Sophia just met Sky and already he's behaved as if he's some crazed stalker type of guy. I just hope that he hasn't scared her away, we need her.' I think to myself

" **Not when you are broadcasting your feelings, what a total a cub move man." **Was Sky's reply.

' Have I been broadcasting, damn I wonder if I've let any important thoughts out? Hopefully, not. I don't want to deal with Sky knowing anything I'm thinking.' I pray to The Mother and Father that I haven't

" **Where are you Sky? I need to speak with you, and I'd prefer to do it face to face." **I said

" **I'm in town, I'll be there in five." ** Came his reply

' With him gone from my mind, I'm again left with the homesickness. How I wish I could speak with Cat but we were forbidden from using the phone to call home unless it is a matter of great importance. How, I miss the trees and streams of Cat Creek, not to mention the snow. It's been my home since I was born, how could I not miss its familiarity.' I try to shake these thoughts away and am unsuccessful for the most part

' What kind of prince, gets homesickness?' I think to myself

I begin to get impatient waiting for Sky to show up, it's already been five minutes.

' What's taking him so long? I'll give him 10 more minutes to get here otherwise I'm going to go after him.' I think to myself

Three minutes later seen, Sky arriving at the house. I watch him as he moves closer to me and noticed the tense quick strides he was taking, he seems pissed off about something.

" What happened in town, to get you in such a bad mood?" I asked him

He looks up at me smirks then looks pissed off again

" I had a run in with Luke, he wasn't very pleased with my interest in the ch..Sophia." he says almost slipping and saying the chosen one

" Damn it, that's what I was going to talk to you about. You came on way too strongly, to her. Now, you've drawn attention to yourself, from the teen alpha himself, way to go Sky" I tell him in an angry but hushed tone.

'One could never be too careful with what one says around these woods' I think to myself

Sky just gives me an annoyed look, and his eyes flashed blue at me. I let a growl out, at that ' was he trying to challenge me?' I thought

" Of course my prince," he says using my title to show himself beneath me in the hierarchy of our pride," as he takes in my hostile stance and adds in " forgive my anger my prince, I am merely frustrated with the mongrel."

" What exactly did the he tell you?" I asked him relaxing a little " Tell me everything."

" Well I was just leaving a burger joint, after our conversation and I turned a corner and there he was. I turn to move around him but he grabbed my arm and slammed me against the building. Man he's so lucky I have such restraint. Anyway, he gets into my face and tells me to stay away from Sophia that she was his. He also said to heed this warning because, it would help me survive in this town and that that was the only warning I would get. This makes things so much harder as well as so much more interesting." Sky said with a playful twinkle in his eye

" Damn, your right this does make it that much harder. You really need to work on your approach, use some of that charm that I know you have. Try a more subtle approach to her and pray that you haven't ruined any kind of chance with her. Try to stay away from the Luke and under his radar, although if you run into him, try to have some fun." I said giving him a conspiratorial grin

" Sure thing, Riley." He says slipping back into his casual tone now that things weren't serious anymore

"I'm going to need to consult with my mother, about this new piece of news." I said walking into the house and grabbing my cell phone.

~*~0~*~ ~*~0~*~

Review ? they make me happy =)


	11. Enter The Werewolf Hunter Well Kind Of

.Disclaimer: you know that I don't own wolf lake for if I did then I wouldn't have left it unfinished.

" " Regular talking

' ' Thoughts

' ' **Mind Linking**

A.N. So this Chapter Van Halen shall make an appearance I know that he was meant to be in the part where Sophia threw Luke through his windshield. But it's my story so I can cut and paste things as I see fit. So, he might end up being different and so will the events leading up to him coming to town.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Chapter 11 - Enter The Werewolf Hunter… Well Kind Of

John's P.O.V.

For the millionth time or it could have been more I sighed my head face down on my desk.

' Why does this town have to be so secretive? I know Ruby is here, it's just a matter of knowing where. I miss her so much it hurts, there is a hole in my heart that she filled. When I was with her I felt accepted and at home. As weird as it sounds, this town feels like home. Like I'm meant to be here.' I thought

Aloud I muttered " I need to get out of here, I'm feeling smothered."

" What was that John?" asked a woman with dark hair

" Nothing Molly, I'm just going to go on a patrol, radio me if you need me." I said walking out of the police station

I then stood outside a minute deciding if I wanted to take my car or walk around. I decided on the later for I needed the air. I clipped my radio to my jeans and set off down the street. This town was so small I should be done in no time. I had been walking for a while and I'd come across Miranda who immediately started flirting with me. When I finally managed to get away from her, I ran into my _favorite _person in town. Tyler Creed, who made it his duty to come talk to me.

" John, my man how have you been? Find out anything new about Ruby?" he said to me giving me this smug smile

That was something about Tyler that I hated. He was always extra smug when around me, as if he knew a secret that I didn't.

" I've been good Tyler. How about yourself? No I haven't found out anything new about Ruby. What are you doing around a flower shop?" I asked him

" I've been good too, business has been good. As for the flowers, I'm trying to woo a fair maiden." He said his smile widening if that was even possible

" Yea, that's good. Good luck with the girl. I need to get going though I'm still patrolling." I said

" Thanks man. See you around town John." He said laughing

" Yea, see you Tyler." I said walking away from him happily

I could hardly stand being around him, he made my skin crawl sometimes.

My thoughts led me deep into the heart of town.

' I need something to happen, this loneliness is killing me'

Almost as if by magic, Luke appeared in front of me walking down the street.

' I wonder where he's off to probably the Diner, I think I'll follow him something always happens with that kid. If not at least I'll be getting some food.' I think to myself

Suddenly Luke's head perks up and he takes off running down the sidewalk. I just watched him go, knowing that I would end up catching up to him at the Diner. This day has made me very lethargic, I've just realized.

I start to hear a loud commotion coming from up ahead and I knew that it had something to do with Luke. Sure enough as I'm walking up I see Luke and another kid arguing and it looks like things between them were heating up, I need to get in there and break things up.

" Hey! Hey, you two break it up" I yell out to them

The unknown kid looks up and takes off running, I was going to go after him but I remembered Luke who yelled something about someone being his and to stay away. I rounded on Luke the next moment.

" Mind explaining to me what that was all about?" I asked him

" What, what was about exactly?" he asked back

' Now he's trying to be smart with me,' I thought to myself exasperatedly ' Why is every one in this town like this? You could never get a straight answer out of them.'

" You, know what? Just forget about it, nothing happened and I really don't want to deal with this right now." I told him

He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but then closed it and looked baffled. I chose that moment to walk away from him and into the Diner. Which was were the confrontation took place in front of.

I walked in and took a seat at the bar. Sophia smiled at me and came over.

" Hey, John what can I get you?" she asked me

" I'll have a bacon burger with cheese, no onions." I told her

" Would you like anything to drink?" she asked me

" I'll take a cherry coke." I told her

" Okay, I'll put your order in and I'll be back with your drink." She says walking away

I take that time to survey the occupants in the Diner whom were all looking at me when I walked in. All I see are locals, until my eyes rest in the back corner near the back door. It was an older male about late 30's early 40's with grayish black hair, very shabby looking. To top it of he was wearing a beige trench coat, which in a town like this drew attention to oneself. I saw Sophia pop out of the back room holding my drink.

" Hey, Sophia, who is that man in the back just there?" I asked her

" His name Sam Van Halen, he runs a Internet show or something. He's actually kind of creepy, isn't he?" she says

" Yea he is creepy, just gives off bad vibes doesn't he? What kind of an Internet show does he run?" I ask her

" Something on the supernatural, I think he said. You should go meet him." She tells me

" Yea, maybe I will." I tell her and I do just that

I find myself crossing the room and standing right in front of the man.

" Hello, there. What brings you over here officer?" the man asks me

" I just wanted to come introduce myself to a new face in town, I'm John Kanin." I tell him extending my hand

He looks at me for a moment and gets a weird look on his face and extend his own hand, and smiles at me.

" Sam Van Halen." He tells me

" So, what brings you to town Mr. Van Halen?" I ask him

"Oh, Please call me Sam, John, " he tells me" I'm here on a tip, that something paranormal could be happening in this town."

" Really, what kind of paranormal are we talking about here? Like ghosts or witches?" I ask laughingly

" More along the lines of werewolves." He says

" So, what exactly did this tip tell you?" I ask him

" I'm sorry, but that information is confidential. If you'll excuse me John, I need to go to my trailer and film for my show." He tells me

" See you around Sam." I say

He turns around smiles a creepy little grin and throws back " Yes, I'll be seeing you soon."

~*~0~*~ ~*~0~*~


	12. I Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of wolf lake. It belongs to whoever created it and the many TV stations that used to play it. Although I own the characters I created.

" " Regular talking

' ' Thoughts

" " **Mind linking (wolf mind speech)**

A.N.: this chapter will have two point of views because they are taking place within the same time scope and they will be too short on their own. (Which is mostly the reason why)

~*~0~*~ ~*~0~*~

Chapter 12 – I Hate Him/Her

Darcy's P.O.V.

I was sitting in my study filling out meaningless paperwork, all the while thinking about how much I didn't want to be here.

' I would love nothing more than to be with my son in gaining The Chosen One to our side. When she comes to us we will once again prosper under her powers. She was always meant to be with us and when she takes her place by our side, we will wage war against the mongrels. For we will be strong enough to beat them and we will rule as we were always meant to.' I thought to myself feeling pleased, with how well things were going on Riley and Sky's mission.

When I was pulled from my thoughts as my door burst open and in swaggered Aaron and almost automatically my good mood went right down the drain.

" What do you want Aaron, if you can't tell I'm extremely busy with pride business?" I said not even trying to keep the contempt from my voice

" I was coming to ask after my dear cousin, Sky. Have they been in touch?" he said smirking at me

" Yes they have been in touch my son contacted me after their first day. Sky is well although he is behaving a little to overzealous in his advances on The Chosen One. Although it isn't anything that can't be fixed if he behaves himself. I haven't heard from them since, so I'm assuming things are going splendidly." Was my response to him and it looked as if he was going to say something else so I cut him off saying " If that's all you wanted, then please leave. As I told you I am very busy today and I don't have any more time to spare for you."

As he got up he gave me this smug look and simply sauntered off slamming the door as he went.

Letting out an aggravated sigh I spoke aloud " He just loves to piss me off, so much my day is ruined."

Laying my head down to gather my thoughts I was startled when my phone vibrated on my desk and a melodic chiming came from it.' That's Riley's message tone. I wonder what he could need?' I thought to myself

Reaching out my hand and grabbing my phone I opened it and read it and read all about Sky's spat with the Teen Alpha and what Riley intended to do about it and have Sky do seeing as how he had yet to try to approach the Chosen one again. I texted him back telling him that he had the right idea about handling the situation and to continue on how he saw fit. Closing my phone with a sigh I went back to the monotonous work of filing out paperwork and signing things.

Aaron's P.O.V.

After leaving Darcy's office I basked in the fact that I could anger her so much. As I walked out of the Heads house I decided to take a walk around town to see if anything new was happening making my way to the edge of the forest. I decided to phased into my cat and let him take control so that I would be more aware of my surroundings. No, new scents were in the forest so I phased back and decided that I was hungry after the impromptu patrol.

Heading to the Lodge to grab a bite to eat. When I got there I was greeted by my two lackeys and went to a darkened corner after getting my food. Secluding myself so I could think about all that was going on around here with the Chosen One, our Alpha and Prince and my cousin.

' The position of Alpha should never belong to a woman it is a position that is meant for a male and should have gone to my family but the elders allowed for her to be a Regent until Riley comes of age.' I sneered at that because they had cheated my family with that decision.

'Once Sky gains the favor of The Chosen One our family will hold all the power, seeing as how we will hold control of The Chosen One. I hope my dear Cousin is doing well and succeeding in his mission. He is all the family that I have left seeing as the rest have all died from the cursed sickness. Once the Chosen One is with us none of the pride shall ever die of it again.' I thought to myself as I finished the last of my rare steak ' Once The Chosen One comes Darcy and Riley will be no more. After all we wouldn't want them to come trying to take the role of Alpha from my family.

I walked out of the Lodge and made my way home imagining all the splendor and wonder the position as Alpha would bring to me and the soon to be Prince Sky.

~*~0~*~ ~*~0~*~

**A.N. 2: So Aaron's part was the reason for the two POV's in one ch seeing as how his part is so small but important so you can see what motivates him and Sky **


	13. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: you know that I don't own wolf lake for if I did then I wouldn't have left it unfinished.

" " Regular talking

' ' Thoughts

' ' **Mind Linking**

**A.N. Just to let you know Sky has yet to try to befriend Sophia again after he initially meets her. So, that's what this chapter is for :). So I'm not to happy with this chapter but I didn't want to have you waiting forever for it so here it is. **

~*~0~*~ ~*~0~*~

Chapter 13- New Beginnings

Sky's P.O.V.

' _School _the very word is loathsome to me, especially when I'm surrounded by mongrels and norms. So I'm to tone down my advances on Sophia, according to Riley.' At that thought I felt a sneer coming.' Mr. Perfect leader, that should be my position, it will be soon though once Sophia is mine I'll have all the power.'

As I thought this I was walking down the hallway and who should I see a few feet in front of me but one of the people I was just thinking about, Sophia. I suppose now is as good a time as any, to implement the changes.

" Hey, Sophia!" I yell out to her, her back stiffening as she slowly turned around regarding me with a wary look.

" Hey, Sky. What can I do for you?" she asked me in an equally wary tone.

I smiled before answering her " I want to apologize about the way I've been acting around you. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I couldn't take my eyes off you. It was rude and presumptuous of me and I'd like it if we could start over."

She appears to be thinking about it and she sticks her hand out to me and says " Hello, you must be new my name is Sophia. What's yours?"

I smile thinking of my success, clasp her hand and say " My name is Sky, it's nice to meet you."

We started walking to class together, talking about how I was "enjoying" Wolf Lake. I began to feel a burning prickle in the back of my head. So, I turned and who should be there non-other than Luke. I smirk at him and brush my hand at Sophia's arm laughing at something she said and the way Luke reacted to it.

" You know you're not so bad, now that I've gotten a chance to get to know you." Sophia tells me as we walk into class.

" Um, thanks." I say laughing but on the inside I am ecstatic. How naïve is this girl trusting someone so easily. Looks like Riley was right this is the best way to gain her trust.

I didn't even really pay attention at all during that class or any other that I went to. I was just so excited that I had gained Sophia's friendship.

When school ended I met up with Sophia at her locker and we exchanged contact info, so we would be able to plan a time to hang out. After we did Sophia left me and hurried out the school doors she had to get to work in 15 minutes or she'd be late, she had told me.

As I stepped out of the school building Riley fell in step with me as I made my way off school property. When we were far enough away from anybody else Riley turned to look at me and said " I am proud of you Sky for taking my advice and taking another route with Sophia. I seen the two of you today in the hall and I was impressed by the way you handled the situation. I look forward to seeing how this progress's"

" I am pleased that you are happy with how things went today, I am glad for the advice that you gave me." I told him playing the part of the subservient assistant.

He seemed pleased with my answer, going on to say " I talked to my mother the other night to tell her how things are going and she told me. well I'll tell you about it later."

At that last part he pointedly looked in the direction of the trees line that was on one side of us.

" I see lets go to my house and discuss matters, I miss your mom maybe I'll call her and see how she's doing." I said playing it up because I understood what he was trying to tell me.

Luke had some of the Wolves trailing us, and I had to admit that I was to blame for that. If I had been more patient and subtle with Sophia instead of attacking her with my advances, we would have more freedom to roam and plan.

We reached my cabin and went straight to the Xbox360 that I had set up in the living room and started playing Call of Duty: Black Ops. By all accounts it looked as if we were just playing a game and trash talking each other, but in reality we were having a whole unspoken conversation through our link.

"**So what is it that your mother told you through the phone that you couldn't repeat out loud?" **I said bluntly

" **It's nothing to be that concerned about, but it deals with Sophia. She basically told me that the big changes around her would be happening as the cold is about to die."** Riley said

" **That is plenty of time to win her over, now enough of this. Your gonna get your ass handed to you…** die!" I said out loud as I shot at Riley with my gun in the game


	14. An Angry Thought Leads to an Angry Woman

Disclaimer: you know that I don't own wolf lake for if I did then I wouldn't have left it unfinished.

" " Regular talking

' ' Thoughts

' ' **Mind Linking**

**AN: so here is chapter 14 after so long I'm kinda iffy about the beginning of it but of well it fits and that's all that matters. I do like the end of the chapter though : ). It's kind of funny to me after looking at this story's traffic, it seems that some people have skipped chapters because a few chapters have way less views than others. I think it may have been due to me sometimes uploading two chapters at a time. Well enjoy the chapter and let me know whatcha think : ) mkay **

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ch 14 – An Angry Thought Leads to an Angry Woman

Luke's P.O.V.

'All I could see was the color red slowly consuming my vision and what may you ask is causing me to see red well let's take a look down the hall at the new guy flirting with what is _mine_. Did he just brush up against her arm on purpose while looking at me? Oh this boy is tempting me. I need to leave before I snap and flip in the middle of the hallway, killing the boy would be my number one priority.' I think to myself as I head to the gym changing rooms

Knowing that only Hillkids would be there I made it into the room before I lost control and attacked the dummy used for mouth to mouth resuscitation, envisioning it as the boy who had his hands on Sophia. That was the last straw I decided, this boy Sky would not be allowed near her. With that thought in mind I sent out the mandate that they were to keep the New Kid Sky away from Sophia at all costs.

With that done and most of my anger dissipated I sat down near the decimated dummy and surveyed the damage I had inflicted on the thing thoroughly pleased by my handy work. As I was admiring the destruction I had cause Sean walked in to the room took one look at my surprised look at seeing him there and burst out laughing.

" Hahahaha. You should have seen the look on your face you looked like a puppy, who knew it had done something wrong." He said smiling at me

At that I flipped into my human pelt and pouted " I did not!" I said

" Yea, whatever you say man," he said in a patronizing way " So what did poor Philbert ever do to you?" he asked me

At my confused look he said, " That's what the coach named the dummy."

" He did nothing to me, he was just the most expendable thing around here that I could sink my teeth into." I said as I started putting my clothes back on

" So, what pissed you off so bad that you had to sink your teeth into anything?" Sean asked me'

" One word Sky." I said and at that his eyes widened in realization

" What did he do this time?" he asked me

" Well for one he ignored my warning about leaving Sophia alone and then today he somehow got her to forgive him for how he was acting towards her. Then while they were talking, he looked straight at me and purposefully brushed his arm against her. He is challenging me and the poor boy doesn't even know what he's getting into." I told him

" Wow, that human is stupid. Is that why you sent out that command a little while ago?" he asked me

" Yes, I don't want that boy near her. Otherwise I might not be able to keep a hold of my wolf." I told him

" You do realize that if Sophia finds out about this then she's going to be even more pissed off at you than she already is over the Presley thing right." He told me

" I realize that and I'll deal with it if it comes to pass. But I'm not going to worry too much over it." I said and I walked out of the changing rooms making my way to my first class. From the moment I stepped foot into the class to the moment school was over was all just one giant blur. My mind was in another place and the tediousness of school didn't even phase me today.

Knowing that Sophia was working an early shift today I made my way to the Diner and was met with a glare from Sophia.

" Something wrong Soph?" I asked her

" I heard about the mandate that you sent out and just to let you know. You have no power over me! I am not one of the Hillkids so you have no sway over my decisions. I will hang out with Sky all I want to. You can't do anything about it and if you try to pull another Scott, you will be sorry" she said

I just gave her a smirk said, "We'll see" and walked out.

On the inside I was feeling very chastised. 'Hadn't Sean warned me about this not to long ago? Freakin' Ay' man why couldn't I ever do anything right when it came to Sophia.'

At that thought a voice piped up from the back of my mind and said " Mate strong, let mate have freedom. Mate forgives us when we show her that. Mate not need to be protected, mate strong."

I hadn't heard the voice of my wolf in a while and couldn't help but realize that he was right Sophia was an independent woman who was stronger than any of the current females. I knew this because she has been able to keep her wolf at bay for a long time and she was able to tap into her wolf's power. This spoke volumes about her power, and her will.

' Your right wolf, we must show her that she can have her independence and her own thoughts and she will come around and forgive us.' I thought to my wolf as I walked down the street headed to my truck

As soon as I opened my door my mom contacted me through our link **'Luke! Ruby's escaped!'**

Hearing that I was shocked and happy. Shocked because the news came out of nowhere, but I was happy because now Ruby wouldn't be forced to marry Tyler.

'**What! When did that happen? How did that happen?' **I asked her

'**She wanted to visit Amanda's Grave and she gave her watchers the slip. When they realized she had escaped they followed her scent trail as far as they could then it just disappeared in the middle of a clearing. We think something bad must have happened because there was a scent of blood in the air and of tranquilizers.' **She told me

Hearing that something bad might have happened to Ruby curbed my happiness for her escape.

'**Do you think she was taken then? Was there any other scents in the area? Anything else we could go off of to find her?' **I thought back to her 

' **That's the weird thing there wasn't any other scent in the air that would give us a direction she was taken in and yes we believe someone took her after she escaped her watchers. There wasn't any thing in the area except for the small scent of Ruby's blood and the scent of the tranquilizers drugs.' **She thought back to me

'**Is there anything that I can do or should be doing right now?' **I thought to her worried about my only sibling the only one who, I could say truly was always watching my back as I would always watch hers.

' **There's nothing really that you can do, just keep an eye out for anything strange around town that might give us a lead.' **She told me

I hoped out of the car deciding to do a patrol around town to see if anyone was acting different or if there were any strangers in town.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Yay things can finally start picking up now that Ruby has escaped/been caught. Woot woot Please review to let me know what you think I haven't had a review in I don't even know how many chapters but it's been a while


End file.
